


You Are My Heaven

by prodigiouslygreat



Category: Kian and Jc - Fandom
Genre: Jc Caylen - Freeform, Kian Lawley - Freeform, KnJ, M/M, O2L - Freeform, jc - Freeform, jian - Freeform, kian - Freeform, kian and jc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigiouslygreat/pseuds/prodigiouslygreat
Summary: Kian and Jc can't sleep.





	You Are My Heaven

Kian flops down onto his bed after a long day of editing. His fingers feel numb. His brain is on overdrive, unable to calm down. He feels like he won't ever sleep again. So. Much. Energy. 

He gets up suddenly, getting an idea. He picks up the speed when he gets into the hallway, running all around the house; through the kitchen, down each hall, around the garden, into the living room, through Corey's empty room.  
On his way back to his room, he bumps into Jc, who grabs his arm quickly before he can fall to the ground. 

Jc looks tired, obviously having just woken up. He's wearing an old, faded yellow shirt with black boxers. He lets go of Kian's arm and chuckles, rubbing his eyes. Kian's breath is ragged. He tries to catch it. 

"Dude, what are you doing running around at two in the morning?" Jc asks, squinting a little in the brightly-lit hallway. Kian shrugs. 

"Got way too much energy, man. Gotta get rid of it somehow," breathes Kian, still out of breath. Jc laughs. 

"Okay, whatever, just don't make too much noise, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, man."

Kian quietly walks down the hallway and begins running again, making his way into the garden. He stops and sits down by the pool, dipping his legs in and swirling them around. The water cools his body and he lays back, his breathing finally becoming normal again, though his heart still beats rapidly in his chest; he can hear its constant thump loudly in his ears. Thump, thump, thump. So annoying. 

After God knows how long, his heartbeat finally calms down and he sits up, about to make his way back to bed when Jc comes into the garden. He yawns widely and sits down on Kian's right, his feet sinking into the water with a sigh. He smiles sleepily at Kian and Kian smiles back. 

"Thought you were sleeping." 

"Well, I was trying to, but you know me. Can't go back to sleep once I've woken up. Jesus, today was along day," sighs Jc, lying on his back. Kian follows. Suddenly his heart his beating fast again. What's that about?

"Tell me about it," Kian replies, unable to stop the smile forming on his face. Jc looks at him, their faces close now. Kian can smell Jc's toothpaste, and he's pretty sure Jc can smell his, too. 

"You had a long day, too? What did you do, sit on your ass and watch YouTube videos?" laughs Jc. Kian likes his laugh. 

"No, bitch, I edited!" he says back, a little offended, but laughs anyway. 

"I had three meetings. You know what one little girl said to me on the way to the first meeting?" Jc says quietly. 

"What?"

"She said, "sir, do you have curly hair because you don't eat the crust on your toast?" and it just made me laugh so damn much. I couldn't stop. I asked her to take a picture with me. It was just so funny, I wanted to remember that moment forever. I'm gonna tweet about it later." 

Kian's listening the whole time, just looking at the stars, the tiniest smile on his face, letting the cool summer breeze blow over his face. 

He turns to Jc, who also turns his face so that they can smell each other's breath again. 

Kian looks into Jc's eyes and even though he stopped running quite a while ago, he loses his breath. His eyes are brown, but they're so beautiful in the moonlight that it surprises Kian. He hadn't looked at Jc's eyes that closely before. 

And the scruff that travels along his face and down his neck makes Kian smile again. Jc was very lazy, and obviously hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Kian liked that about him. 

Oh, and don't get Kian started on the smile. Oh, how Kian loves it. He could quite literally stare at it all day, and not get bored. 

He snaps himself back to reality. They're both just staring at each other. Jc can tell Kian is struggling with something. 

"What is it, Ki?" he whispers, so gentle that it doesn't even sound like Jc. 

Kian doesn't know what posses him, but he moves closer so that their lips touch, and immediately, he feels Jc lean into it and their lips start to move against each other smoothly and it feels wonderful. Kian feels as though he was just dropped into a tub full of hot water. Warm tingles spread throughout his body as Jc's hand rests on his hip. They break apart after what feels like several sunshine-filled days and Kian laughs. 

"Jesus Christ, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Jc laughs, too, and they both sit up. 

"I think I might have an idea," says Jc, smiling. They both just bathe in the moment for a while. Jc removes his hand from Kian's hip and puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Kian's head falls onto Jc's shoulder. 

"Come on, baby boy, lets go to bed," whispers Jc, kissing Kian's forehead and standing up, pulling Kian with him. Jc doesn't let go of Kian's hand as he pulls him along to his room. The taller boy lags behind a little. 

They both fall onto Jc's bed and Jc pulls Kian into a tight embrace, sighing as Kian rests his head on Jc's chest. He wraps the covers around them both, making sure Kian's shoulders are fully covered, and his eyes start to droop. He slowly but surely falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

The next morning is easy smiles, soft kisses and cuddles. Nobody disturbs them. It is pure heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave kudos and leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
